


Unexpected Club

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayo hits the clubs with 2 unlikely people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Club

Of all the people they expected to see at this joint, he had been the least likely, and the same could be said for Parker, he certainly did not expect to see Kayo and Brains in this sort of establishment.

Parker had chosen this club because it was where he was less likely to get into trouble. Kayo and Brains had chosen it, because Kayo was adamant that she was going to get away from her brothers for a couple of hours and that Brains was going to come with her, so she had chosen the Atomic Liquors Club. 

It was well known as being the best drinking joint for the scientific community, tucked away in Oxford of all places. Kayo had got them there via private jet and rented car. Parker may have borrowed FAB 1 for the trip.

It turned out to be a pleasant enough evening, Kayo got chatting with a handsome looking scientist by the name of Pastor Socrates, of course she was careful, gave him a fake name, fake identity, and ended up feeling terrible about it, but he didn’t seem to be on the look out for true love either.

Brains got into an argument about the possibilities of AIs in the common community, there was no punch up involved, much to the disappointment of Parker, but to the relief of Kayo. But there was a lot of scientific scribblings on the blackboard and jargon shouted about that Parker didn’t fully understand.

Parker just enjoyed the evening, keeping a weather eye on Kayo with her ‘man’, drinking a few pints.


End file.
